Music of the Brotherhood
by Raliena
Summary: Rac feels when someone is approaching, someone who will affect her life. And she can feel two mutants approaching. Where they've come from, why they're here, who they are she doesn't know. All she knows where they're headed The Brotherhood Mansion!
1. A Feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Henry, Rac and Simon.  
  
This is just a quick filla story. You see I need Wanda for the next story, so I'm trying to explain where she's been, and what she's like in this story. She's been abroad finding new mutants.  
  
Also every program has happened, except for the ones after 'Hex Problem'. As I hate, hate, hate, hate 'Day of ..'  
  
Oh, Auroris, I am British, or at least partially. How on earth did you guess?  
  
***  
  
Music of the Brotherhood  
  
Rac and Henry's room was empty of people, the slightly open window allowed the curtains to blow in the wind, which brought in the rain, from the storm outside.  
  
Rac's laptop screen flickered for a moment. Then a crowd of people appeared. It was the New Recruits, all dressed up in battle gear, cut and bruised. They were laughing, and chatting.  
  
Rac's attention turned to the door, the handle was moving. She snapped her fingers.  
  
Jean opened the door. She saw the New Recruits, in casual clothes. Amara was on Henry's bed, along with Jubes, they were both plugged into minidisk player, and paid no attention to Jean. Bobby lounged on the only chair in the room, playing on a game boy.  
  
Ray was sprawled on a sag bag, shoved it in front of the chest of drawers; he was tickling Rahne's stomach, as she was in wolf form. Roberto sat on the wardrobe, looking down on everyone, clicking along to the music, blasting out of Rac's stereo. Jamie sat on the desk, his legs swinging, playing on his game boy.  
  
Henry was relaxing on Rac's bed, reading 'Lord of the Rings', for about the 20th time (she knew the book inside out, had the script for 'The Fellowship of the Ring' on her laptop, had seen 'The Fellowship of the Ring' about 14 times and was waiting for the next film). At the other end of the bed was Rac, she was also reading one of her favourite books, and she was snorting every so often. Beside her, near the door, was a tapestry frame, the design being sewn by several needles, moving of their own accord.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't do that, Rac!" Jean said, firmly  
  
"What?" Rac asked, not even looking up from her book.  
  
"The tapestry. The needles."  
  
"No different to your TK." Rac said, almost chiding  
  
"Yes, but I have to pay attention. You don't. It freaks me out."  
  
"Sorry. What did you want?"  
  
"Just wanted to say that the Bond film starts in 5."  
  
"Right."  
  
"We tried to tell you over the telecom, but." Rac turned to the 'com system, it was in tatters.  
  
"My fault." Jubes piped up "Rac wanted to see if I could blow things up, you know, like Tabitha. And that happened." Rac waved a hand and it was mended. Jean shivered.  
  
"You coming down?"  
  
"Nah, we'll stay up here."  
  
"O.k." Jean closed the door.  
  
7 figures faded, as 7 more came into view. Bobby, Jubes, Amara, Jamie, Roberto, Ray and Rahne walked out from where they were standing.  
  
"Good illusion, Rac!" Jubes said.  
  
"Yeah, and a good thing you disabled the 'com system."  
  
"Thanks." Rac said, shutting her book. Her cupboard door opened, and 2 boxes, full of stuffed carrier bags, flew out, the doors shutting behind them. "Boys in that corner. Girls in that." She said pointing to different corners, before turning her back.  
  
Illusions covered the designated areas, allowing the New Recruits to change. When they stepped out, the illusions vanished. Meanwhile Henry had pulled the cover off the 'com system, and was passing Rac tools, so Rac could replace some wires.  
  
"What would we do without you?" Amara asked  
  
"Get in trouble." Rac shrugged, screwing the cover back on  
  
"Who wants some popcorn, for the Bond?" Henry asked  
  
"Me!" they chorused  
  
"Right, come on Henry. Let's get some for these gluttons." Rac smiled  
  
"O.k. The television is where it normally is." Henry said, grabbing Rac's wrist and vanishing.  
  
The others threw themselves in front of the cupboard. Ray opened the cupboard, and pushing Rac's clothes to the far end. Inside was a flat, wide screen T.V., Rahne grabbed the remote and switched it on. Just as the Bond theme tune started up, Rac and Henry returned carrying several bowls of popcorn, which were quickly claimed.  
  
Henry pulled Rac away from the others,  
  
"Rac, I found it!" she whispered, her voice jubilant  
  
"What?"  
  
"That disk, which Risty stole, before we arrived. The one you wanted me to find."  
  
"Oh! That disk! Great!"  
  
"What do I do, now? We can't tell the prof, he doesn't know, that we know it's stolen."  
  
"Has it been copied?"  
  
"Nope, nor printed."  
  
"Right, replace it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wipe the DVD clean, and replace it with this." Rac grabbed a random c.d. off her desk.  
  
"She'll go mad!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Good point. I'll do it!"  
  
"Thought you would."  
  
"When?"  
  
"I'll do at the ad. If I miss anything, we can watch the Bond later."  
  
"You've worked it out, then?"  
  
"Yeah, no movie is safe from me. I can even get hold of the uncut version of the next 'Bond'!"  
  
"Way to go!"  
  
A flash of lightening and a roll of thunder interrupted the conversation. Rac walked over to the window, pulling the curtain aside to watch the storm.  
  
"What's up?" Henry asked joining her, placing her hand on Rac's shoulder.  
  
"Someone's coming."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know. But I can feel it."  
  
"I can feel something, too. More than 1 person, I'd say."  
  
"2."  
  
"Mutants or Humans?"  
  
"Mutants."  
  
"Do you know them?"  
  
"No. But I think I know of one of them. But I can't place it."  
  
"Are they coming here?"  
  
"No. They're going there." Rac pointed out of her window, towards a house, in the distance.  
  
The house seemed to be falling apart, even though it was in fairly good nick. The garden was a mess. And a tattered, warped, wooden, painted sign, at the gate, read 'The Brotherhood'.  
  
Two figures, both with black hair, though the taller of the two's had a slight red tinge to it. They walked up to the door, and the taller flung the door open.  
  
"I'm back!" she yelled.  
  
***  
  
I want more reviews. 


	2. Friends and Enemies?

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT WRITING THIS!!!!  
  
EXCUSE ME, IS ANYONE READING THIS? I HAVEN'T SEEN ANY REVIEWS! I WANT REVIEWS.  
  
***  
  
"We have a new member of our class." Mrs Belling said, to her bored class "Simon Llewen, from Wales."  
  
At the back of the classroom, Rac looked up from her doodles. Her pencil started capturing the features of her new classmate, almost of its own accord.  
  
* From Wales? He should be musical. Most Welsh people are. * she thought, putting the last pencil stroke on the paper.  
  
Simon was sent to sit down, as he moved Rac stared at him again. A twitching, in the back of her mind, was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't place it.  
  
At lunchtime she sat on her own, and saw the Brotherhood sit down in their usual place, along with Simon, and a girl.  
  
Rac's right hand grabbed a pencil and paper and started capturing the girl's features, while her left hand carried on feeding her. Her mind was working over time, until it clicked.  
  
* Wanda Maximof. No wonder she felt slightly familiar. And Simon, he must be a mutant, too. I'd better introduce myself. *  
  
During I.T. Rac arranged a text message, to Henry:  
  
'rive t bh ltr n norm nw mut d piet sis rive 4oh ltr c u'  
  
Out of text speak, it read  
  
'Arrive at Brotherhood house later than normal. New mutant and Pietro's sister. Arrive quarter of an hour later. See you!'  
  
After school, Rac started searching for Simon. Lance had earned a detention, so the rest of the Brotherhood weren't going anywhere, for about ½ an hour.  
  
Simon was in the music room, playing the piano, superbly and singing along to his tune. Rac slipped into the soundproof room, unheard. Simon was playing a song Rac recognised, so she joined in the last verse, offering a descant, to Simon's firm bass. He turned to face her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rac. What's your mutation?"  
  
"W.w.what?"  
  
"I said, what's your mutation?"  
  
"How do you know I have one?"  
  
"You're living with the Brotherhood. You've got to be a mutant."  
  
"How do you know.?"  
  
"About mutants? I'm one!"  
  
"An X-man!" he pointed a finger at Rac, and a blast of sound hit her right shoulder, cutting through her t-shirt.  
  
"No, I'm not an X-man. Nor am I with Magneto."  
  
"How can I trust you?"  
  
"Errh? Well, all the X-men have gone. None of them will go to the Brotherhood house, so if I go there with you, you can find out if I'm telling the truth or not."  
  
"Alright, but I warn you."  
  
"Cool, it! How you getting home?"  
  
"Walking, it's not far."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Move!"  
  
* He wants to be in control. But he's not. He's freaking out. I need to talk to Boom and the boys. *  
  
They walked out, into the car park, stopping by Lance's jeep.  
  
"Won't the others worry?"  
  
"I'll leave a message." Simon started looking for some paper, and a pencil. Rac quickly removed the necessary articles from her bag, and handed them to him.  
  
Once the note was written, they started walking; Rac knew that the route they were taking, through the woods, took about 10 mins. Lance was let out of detention about 5 mins after they left, the others would be at the Brotherhood house in about 9 mins. She needed to arrive after the Brotherhood, so she'd be safe. Time for some extra time.  
  
Rac tripped over a tree root, falling on Simon. She slowed time down for herself and Simon. Normally he'd notice that she'd done it, but she had 2 points in her favour: 1. he didn't know her power. 2. No one else was around.  
  
When they arrived at the Brotherhood house, Simon stared at the various members of the Brotherhood, who were lounging around on the furniture.  
  
"Hi, Simon!"  
  
"What kept you?"  
  
"Hi Rac!"  
  
"How'd you get here before us? You said there was a shortcut through the woods."  
  
"You were walking with Rac?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You should have kept an eye on your watch."  
  
"Who is this Rac?"  
  
"Me. Hi, Wanda. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"You're not a member of the Brotherhood."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"An X-man!" Wanda pointed her hand at Rac ready to fire one of her bolts. She never got to fire.  
  
"Let go, Boo!" Wanda yelled, as she noticed that Pietro was holding her wrist, aiming it at the ceiling.  
  
"No."  
  
"Boo, she's an X-man."  
  
"No, she's not."  
  
"Then she's with father!"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"You must either be an X-man or with father!"  
  
"She's not."  
  
"If you want to hurt her, you'll have to go through us first."  
  
"Boom, boys, who the h*ck went over the social structure with her? I wager she did Simon."  
  
"Erm."  
  
"Mystic."  
  
"That explains everything. Nothing against Mystic, but she never kept up to date on the social structure."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'll show you, Wanda." Rac stuck her hand out, and her bag flew to it.  
  
"TK!"  
  
"No, not quite." Rac unzipped a hidden pocket, and pulled out a bunch of pieces of paper. She started laying them out on the table.  
  
"What are these?" Simon said, finally recovering from his initial shock of the fact that the others had arrived first, knew Rac, and wanted to protect her.  
  
"Rac's pictures."  
  
"You need two more."  
  
"Am doing!" Rac yelled, her pen capturing Simon and Wanda, on paper.  
  
"Good ones!" Lance said, once Rac had torn the paper off her pad. Rac quickly arranged the pictures on a nearby table. Splitting the pictures into 5 groups.  
  
"Now, there are four groups, of mutants." Rac pointed to the pictures, which were miniatures of various mutants.  
  
"I thought it was three?"  
  
"No, four. There's the Brotherhood. Magneto's gang. The Xavier mansion."  
  
"The X-Men!"  
  
"No, the Xavier mansion. The last group are the drifters, they don't have any allegiance."  
  
"Mystices not a drifter, isn't she?"  
  
"I think she is, she hasn't turned up with you guys, Magneto hasn't got her, as far as I know, and last time I checked she wasn't at the mansion."  
  
"Well, you would know."  
  
"Right, the Xavier mansion is split up into two groups. The older group, which is made up of the adults and the older mutants, is the X-Men. The larger group is the New Recruits, made up of the younger mutants. The New Recruits are also known as the Newbies. And I am one of the Newbies."  
  
"And being one of the Newbies is different to being X-Men."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"The Newbies come round here, they come for talks, to help out, and other things."  
  
"Rac and Henry come round every day, after school. Rac helps clean up, and Henry fixes everything that goes wrong."  
  
"Everything electrical at least."  
  
"How do you know you can trust her?"  
  
"Because Magneto tried to destroy her."  
  
"Because she couldn't hurt a fly."  
  
"Because she's defenceless."  
  
"Because she's different."  
  
"Because she hates attacking people."  
  
"Because I carry this." Rac lifted her head, from its position, leaning towards her left shoulder. She wiped all the illusions from her face, revealing her scar.  
  
***  
  
SEND ME A BL*DY REVIEW!!!  
  
SORRY I'M VERY P*SSED OFF!  
  
School mocks. 


	3. Wanda learns

DISCLAIMER: See previous BL**DY chapters.  
  
Todd Fan: I know the Welsh aren't ALL musical, but a great many of them are. That okay?  
  
***  
  
Wanda looked at Rac; her sharp eyes noticed the single tear welling up in Rac's eye. Now that she was looking closer, she could see the subtle signs of an act, of a show.  
  
"Rac, we need to talk."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"My room, alone." Wanda started walking up the stairs, Rac began to follow.  
  
"What if that she attacks you?" Pietro asked, blocking the way.  
  
"She won't."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Wanda's not like the rest of us."  
  
"She's tough."  
  
"And hard."  
  
"She's almost mean."  
  
"I'll be fine." Rac walked to the stairs, each member of the Brotherhood ruffled her hair as she passed.  
  
In Wanda's room, Wanda was sitting on the bed.  
  
"Sit down."  
  
"Thanks. What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Stop acting, Rac."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Stop the pretence. You're not as tough, as they think."  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
"Do you know of my past?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The years, after my father abandoned me, I pretended. I was tough, hard and mean. I can see the signs."  
  
"I see."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Your father was tough on you and Pietro, because he wanted you to rule the mutant world. Not because he loved you, but because you were his offspring. Without meaning to, you disappointed him; you weren't the strong, powerful mutants he wanted. In desperation he found a scientist, and forced him to make a serum, which would enhance a mutant's powers, if injected within one week of birth.  
  
"The scientist made 2, different serums, as he didn't know which would work, so Magneto went to find two mutant babies. He found two identical twins; within 12 hours of their birth he had taken a blood sample, to see if they were mutants. They were, so he injected a serum, one into each.  
  
"He then watched them as they grew. He planned to raise you and Pietro to lead the mutants, using his powerful mutants as a weapon, a mindless, soulless weapon. But when one of the twins showed promise, and the other did not, he revised his plan, he did not wish Xavier to find his weapon, he went to the house, and took the one who showed promise, getting rid of the other. When your anger appeared, he thought that your irrational anger would lead you to using his weapon irrationally."  
  
"How did he get rid of the other twin?"  
  
"Do you know of the 'Francis Fire'?"  
  
"Yes. At the asylum they tried to turn my anger, into compassion. So they showed me an article about that, but I didn't change. I couldn't, I thought father would never take me back if I showed weakness. I felt sorry for the survivor; I knew what it is like to be taken from a twin. I felt sorry for you."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I doubt that many people, of your age, would know about the 'Francis Fire'. Except, of course, Rachael Francis."  
  
"Yes. You're right."  
  
"So father has a powerful mutant, at his hands?"  
  
"No. Ironically, I'm more powerful of the two."  
  
"But what about your scar?"  
  
"It's one of several. But this one," Rac touched the scar on her cheek "I gave myself, to distinguish me from my twin. Once I realized she was a traitor."  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"Accidents."  
  
"Right. One question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When I left here, to try and find new mutants, several months ago, the only sign of decency I could see in them," Wanda pointed downwards "was a tiny spark, almost the glow of an ember, in amongst the ashes. Now it is a flame, growing and feeding. How did you do it?"  
  
"I fed it."  
  
"What with?"  
  
"My friendship, my love. If necessary I'll feed the flame with myself."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Will you look out for me?"  
  
"Of course." Wanda was absentmindedly tracing the scar on Rac's cheek with her forefinger.  
  
"Thanks Wand."  
  
"'Wand'?"  
  
"Yeah. Your codename is Scarlet Witch. Witches use wands. Your name is Wanda."  
  
"Alright. What are the others called?"  
  
"Pietro is Mercury. Lance is Galahad. Todd is Toe. Freddy is Teddy. Tabitha is Boom."  
  
"Don't understand."  
  
"Pietro, codename Quicksilver, quicksilver is another name for mercury, Mercury was the Roman Messenger God, he was very quick, and a good thief."  
  
"I see. It suits him down to the ground. Lance?"  
  
"Lance, Lancelot was a knight of the Round Table, his son, the best knight in the world, was Galahad."  
  
"Twisted logic, but I follow you."  
  
"Todd, I shortened, and got To, which became Toe."  
  
"Follow you. I understand the last 2."  
  
"Thought you would. You're smart."  
  
"What's your magic?"  
  
"Magic?"  
  
"Power."  
  
"Oh, Illusions, bit of Creation, and Shape shifting."  
  
"What did they mean by '.kept an eye on your watch.'"  
  
"The greatest illusion is time."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Shall we go to the others?"  
  
"One thing first. I mustn't let them think I'm week. I need to appear strong. As far as they are concerned I'm just putting up with you."  
  
"Got ya!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They got off the bed, and a loud noise started downstairs.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Henry!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Nice to see ya!"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"You're late!"  
  
"Yeah, well, Rac told me to arrive later."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So she could prepare the new mutant, and Wanda."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Henry, could you do us a favour?"  
  
"What've you blown up?"  
  
"The computer, and Fred sat on the TV."  
  
"Jeez! Let me see. You'll need a new TV. And the computer.pass me my bag, you've loosened some wires."  
  
"There you go."  
  
"Thanks.Right, it's fixed! I'll go get the new TV!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Wanda turned to face Rac,  
  
"Henry? Sounds like a girl's voice."  
  
"Henry is a girl. Hates her real name."  
  
"Mutation?"  
  
"Can absorb and expel electricity. Can upload and download herself from the Internet. Can download items from the Internet, into real objects."  
  
"Why so popular?"  
  
"My room-mate."  
  
"Right. Let's go down."  
  
Downstairs Henry was just plugging in a brand new TV. Rac snorted, remembering the time Henry had created chaos at the mansion, by downloading all the fellowship from 'The Fellowship of the Ring'. That had been a laugh!  
  
"Hi Henry!"  
  
"Hi Rac! So.you'd be Wanda. Pietro's twin, daughter of Magneto, Mutation 'Hex bolts' that stop people's powers. I'm Henry. Nice to meet you. Who's the boy?"  
  
"I'm Simon."  
  
"Sci-Fi just joined my class. He's from Wales."  
  
"'Sci-Fi'?!"  
  
"Yeah. Simon to Si, you enjoy science fiction, science fiction is often known as Sci-Fi. There you go! QED!"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Easy, you broadcast!"  
  
"'Broadcast'?"  
  
"Yeah, send out pictures. Everyone has their own style. Toe goes for detail and speed. Mercury's are quick, with minimum detail, and slightly blurred. Teddy gets definition. Galahad does faces. Boom gets figures, and colour detail. Wand is critical and harsh, on people. Sci-Fi matches people to characters. Henry does binary code."  
  
"And you?" Pietro asked  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Kitty?" Lance said, eager to discover how his girlfriend thought.  
  
"Kit-Kat? She gets height, quite accurately, and can zoom in on detail."  
  
"Oh." Lance marvelled.  
  
"Anyway, Sci-Fi, what's your power?" Henry asked  
  
"I can control people through singing and I can sent sonic waves from my fingers."  
  
"Yeah, I discovered that. Tell me, what were you aiming for?" Rac said, unconsciously rubbing her right shoulder  
  
"Your head! I missed altogether though."  
  
"Good thing." Tabitha said  
  
"You didn't miss altogether."  
  
"But I don't see a mark." Rac lifted up her unblemished t-shirt arm, revealing a new mark, a single note burnt into the flesh.  
  
"Neat, I mended the t-shirt. It'll make a nice scar."  
  
"Don't you care?" Simon yelled, almost hysterical  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Henry made the mark on my left." Rac bared her wrist, to reveal her shooting star.  
  
"Calm down. You'll do well here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not going to try to convert you. I just wanted your friendship."  
  
"And Wanda's?"  
  
"Wand's, yeah. But I'll make do with her not hating me, for now. I'm sure I can get her to like me, given time."  
  
"Try all you like. You won't."  
  
"I think I will."  
  
"Now what do we do?"  
  
"How about I tell you a story?" Rac said  
  
"Great!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have story time?"  
  
"You haven't heard Rac stories."  
  
"They're hilarious!"  
  
"And they're all true!"  
  
"Which one you going to tell us?"  
  
"Have I told you the one about 'Jesus is watching you!'?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I will. Do you mind if I use illusions?"  
  
"No."  
  
"They're much better that way!"  
  
"Right. Galahad, the curtains! Henry, dim the lights!"  
  
"Got ya!"  
  
"Done!"  
  
Rac sat down on the floor, as the rest of the group lounged on the furniture, and started to display an illusion, which moved as if it was alive.  
  
"A burglar went to a house, which was rumoured to have a lot of expensive jewellery in it. He was walking silently round the dark living room, when he heard a voice:  
  
'Jesus is watching you!'  
  
"The burglar looked round, but he couldn't see anyone. So he carried on.  
  
'Jesus is watching you!' the voice said again.  
  
"This was seriously freaking the burglar out, but as he couldn't see anyone he carried on.  
  
'Jesus is watching you!'  
  
"This time he saw the speaker, a parrot sitting on a perch in the far corner of the room. He went over to it.  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
'I'm Moses'  
  
'What sort of person names their parrot Moses?'  
  
'The sort of person who names their vicious brute of a watchdog Jesus!'"  
  
Laughter continued to pour out of the battered house for ages, as story after story was told. But on the other side of the world, someone murmured in their sleep.  
  
"Laugh now, foe! But you will soon see the full might of the Apocalypse!"  
  
***  
  
I won't be writing for a while.  
  
I'VE GOT MOCKS!!!  
  
ARRRGHHHH!!!  
  
Please, cheer me up by sending me a review.  
  
Lots of reviews! 


End file.
